


Good Times

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the hug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> Still not over the hug. Or Digger's face. Which is what inspired this because good lord his face I've never seen a happier smile on a humans face *cups cheeks*

They had barely gotten backstage after the show when Sam felt someone gingerly, almost shyly, take a hold of his hand from behind, effectively making him stop on his tracks and he smiled as he watched Digger walk past him, still holding his hand as he turned around to face him. 

And he was met with the sweetest smile he had ever seen on the older man.

In one swift moment Digger stepped a little closer, finally letting go of his hand as he lifted both of his to gently cup Sam's cheeks, he leaned in, slightly raising to his toes so he could capture the younger man's lips in a sensual kiss. 

Sam, surprised and slightly taken aback, let out a small sound at the back of his throat but the pleasant and familiar feel of those soft lips slowly moving against his own soon coaxed him to relax and he hummed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's middle.

They didn't do this, much like they didn't do hugs in the middle of a concert. Quick and sneaky pecks on cheeks and stolen touches were about as far as they had ever gone if there were any people around but that had been the problem before and the only regret Sam had. Because he was the one who had been insecure and afraid. But he wasn't anymore, not after he had actually gotten the other man back in his life and he wasn't about to make the same mistakes again.

"Hmm...what was that for?" Sam asked after a moment, his lips still moving against Digger's.

"It's just...I'm happy..." Digger murmured, still smiling as he pulled away to fully look at the younger man, his thumbs abentmindedly caressing his cheeks and Sam couldn't help but return the smile, tightening his hold just a little as he leaned back in for another kiss, chuckling as he heard the older man sigh dreamily.

"Ugh, is this a thing now?" Basti groaned as he walked past them, interrupting their sweet moment and they pulled away slightly to smile at each other a little shyly. Basti made a face at the scene but Sam saw it turn into a smirk before he quickly turned away.

"Yeah...yeah I think it's a thing now." Sam chuckled and thanked whatever entity that he'd gotten a second chance as Digger's smile melted into an even sweeter one.

"Urgh, of course, and here I thought everything was going to be easier again now that you two got back together..." Basti complained half heartedly, waving a hand at them as he turned to continue his way. "Just at least keep it PG around us, alright?" He added, muttering something about his life being ruined and still having nightmares of walking in on them as he walked away and both Sam and Digger burst out laughing.

"Are you really sure you're okay with this though?" Digger asked after a moment, taking a hold of Sam's hand again as they too continued their way towards the back rooms. "I mean I know I was out of line with the whole...hug thing but..."

"Rü, it's fine, really." Sam cut in, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's me who should be sorry. And I am."

"I know." Digger smiled at that, not wanting to ruin the moment by digging out old wounds so he just settled to letting Sam lead them to the dressing room, hand in hand. He actually blushed, well they both did, when the guys whistled at them, Jan even cheered while Basti rolled his eyes and banged his head againt a wall. But he had a free pass to mock them, after all he had had to suffer and watch their antics the longest, through the good times and the bad. And there was probably no one else who wanted things to stay good this time more than him.


End file.
